You are my sunshine: Rewritten
by mrguess
Summary: Taking that as yes, he cleared his throat. And with the little voice that he had left, he began to sing. A/N: Rewritten.


**_A/N:_** You're probably wondering why I published this story again. Somebody told me I should clear some things up. So I added a bit things, change some paragraphs etc. Besides, the story was too short and I thought at some point, that I want to rewrite it again.

It's up to you if it's improved or not. If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I guess.

--

He coughed out blood to his hand. A deep gash in his shoulder bled profusely. He tried to move, only to slightly winced as pain shot throughout his entire body. He decided to lean on the cherry blossom tree. He was wounded, but he didn't care. His main concern is the woman beside him.

She seems to be asleep. Her ragged breaths indicating she was very weak. Like him, she was bleeding from an open wound in her stomach. From another person's point of view, they both appear to be nearing death. And they really are, especially her.

"Sasuke-kun…," the woman softly said. He immediately looked at her, eyes wide-alert, to see if anything was wrong. Her emerald eyes appeared to lose its former brightness and her face looked weary. 'Bloodied and tired but still looking beautiful,' he said to himself with a small smile.

"Shhh… Don't speak now. I sent Naruto ahead to get some help," he gently answered.

He was surprised to feel a warm, soft hand on top of his own. He glanced at her and he saw her smile. "I'm just making sure you're still here," she mumbled and giggled, though with a bit difficulty. "Don't strain yourself," he said, his tone slightly chastising with a hint of concern, but held on to her hand anyways.

--

"_Little brother, let's see how strong you've become," he said in his cold tone. He positioned himself in a fighting stance as Sasuke did the same. _

"_Sakura, please go," Sasuke said without looking at his partner. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Sakura planted her feet resolutely on the ground and slowly but firmly replied, "Sasuke-kun, you know I'll never leave you."_

"_My, my, my, how touching," his elder brother stated with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Too bad, both of you have to leave this world…and never come back."_

_Sasuke smirked and replied, "Yes, and you're coming with me."_

_A tense moment followed, both parties waiting for the right timing. A single blossom detached from the tree and slowly and gently fell between them._

_Sakura closed her eyes. This is what Sasuke had been waiting for a long time. She will not let him down._

_--_

'_Stupid girl_,' he thought bitterly. He hated her for getting on the way. For not listening to him. For not leaving him behind. For staying when she knew the cost. For protecting him when he should be the one protecting her.

"_You're stronger but still not enough. What have you done all this years, Sasuke? Engaged in charity works? Made yourself the Hokage's pet?" Itachi mocked. "Or wasted your time with the pinky over there?"_

_He roared in anger ad launched his final attack as Itachi did the same. He connected his Chidori through his brother's stomach yet Itachi smirked. He knew this will happen and he was ready to die. But he'll be taking Sasuke with him. Itachi wielded his katana, as his wound began to bleed._

_Sasuke closed his eyes. So they're both going to die here, huh?_

--

She gasped and choked out blood. Yet she smiled as if assuring him. A sudden gaping hole filled his chest, hurting him more than ever. He put his arms around her shoulders. They were both shivering, alone in the lonely forest.

'_Life is unfair_,' he thought resentfully. Everything that made him happy soon gets taken away. It was like fate himself wasn't going to grant him happiness. All his life he sought for power, never realizing his greatest source of strength was just beside him, supporting him, caring for him, loving him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you afraid?" she managed to say before gasping for breath. He looked at her, unsure of what to say. Yes, he wanted to say, not because he was afraid of death but because he feared that he might not spend another day with her again.

"No," he decided to answer. "Are you?"

"Nope," she replied before coughing violently, "because… because… I'm with you."

--

_He opened his eyes and blinked. Where is the pain? Sasuke turned his head to his brother. Itachi was smirking as he closed his eyes and opened them again, this time back to their original color, obsidian._

"_Maybe... I did need someone to protect." With those words, Itachi slowly fell on the ground, never to wake up again._

_But Sasuke hadn't really heard him. He had rushed to Sakura who fell to her knees, clutching the bloody katana that was piercing her frail body. She looked up and gazed at Sasuke's horror-stricken eyes. She managed to smile._

"_See, Sasuke? I finally did something for you."_

--

Rain started to fall. First, it was just a soft drizzle and then harder. It seems the sky was crying for both of them.

Something wet filled his eyes. For a moment, he thought it was tears but he changed his mind. "It's the raindrops," he murmured, trying to convince himself.

He turned to stare at her as the rain beat mercilessly against their skin. She was in worse shape than he is because she managed to heal most of his injuries. She gave him a larger chance to live but he couldn't give her any.

There were so many things he still wants to do with her. They couldn't spend much time with each other. He regretted shunning her before when they were still young. He lost so much time thinking about revenge. He had loved her from the start, but he thought that it would only make him weaker.

But he realized he can achieve nothing. He needs her. Without her by his side, life will be meaningless. He went to Orochimaru, intent to seek power. But it was useless. He opened up to Sakura, and thereby found his greatest strength.

For awhile, there was nothing to be heard except their ragged breaths and the strong down pour of rain.

"Hey," she spoke in a very weak voice, alarming him. "Will you sing for me?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Please, Sasuke-kun. The song I used to sing for you."

She asked him to sing? He never attended parties for fun, never danced, never played a game, let alone, sing. But as he thought about it, the situation they were in, he couldn't refuse. He had rejected her for so long, longer than the time when they confessed their love for each other. This might be their last time together, as much as he tried hard not to accept it.

"Promise me first…that you'll hold on until they arrive," he said. She looked at him, directly in his eyes. He had memorized every inch of her face, every detail of it. He can never forget such beautiful face.

"I… love… you," she replied weakly, coughing out blood again. Some of the blood dripped near the corner of her mouth but he gently wiped them away. She smiled faintly.

Taking that as a yes, he cleared his throat. And with the little voice that he had left, he began to sing.

_You are my sunshine_

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are gray

You'll never know, dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

He finished. Pink tinged his cheeks, perhaps because he was embarrassed.

Silence.

He looked at the woman he loved for so long. Her face looked serene, so angelic, she seems to be asleep. "Sakura…"

It was then he knew. He knew she broke that one promise. It suddenly came to him so heavily and so unexpectedly; it threatened to overcome him. His eyes felt watery again. But this time… just this time…he let them fall. She was lost and she had left the world, just as she had left him.

A cry of anguish echoed throughout the night.

--

Years after, a man dressed in ANBU gear staggered towards a cherry blossom tree. He had just won a fight but got deeply injured in the process. "Idiotic bastards," he mumbled. "Ah, well, mission's over."

He leaned heavily against the tree, slowly sliding down, painting the trunk with something red. He removed his mask, which was a Wolf, feeling the cool night air. Laying down his bloodstained katana by his side, he let out a sigh. He was in so much pain, his whole body covered in red. He was very weak and occasionally vomiting blood.

And yet he managed to smile. A smile rarely seen.

His onyx eyes looked up to the starry sky. His tired-looking but still handsome face was reflected by the moonlight. Under the cherry blossom tree, he felt safe and he relaxed.

"Hey, I might finally join you up there," he whispered hoarsely. He coughed, and spat out something he didn't need to see. He cleared his throat. The only sound was his weakened voice…

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are great_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

... and then there was none.

--

**_A/N:_** Would you still leave me a review?


End file.
